


The Sparring Match

by teratorequests (bravelittletoreador)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Consensual, Double Penetration, F/M, POV Third Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Terato, Teratophilia, Threesome - F/M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravelittletoreador/pseuds/teratorequests
Summary: A request for rough sex and werewolves. Just a fun smutty time!Annie and her werewolf boyfriends Tycho and Samos take their work outs very seriously. Winner gets to top.





	The Sparring Match

Annie’s breath burned in her lungs. The overhead light swung wildly and the basement went in and out of darkness like a baptismal font, born again each time, the violent art of hostile figures always new. Her skin felt too tight across the sharp points of her knuckles as she tightened her first and took another swing. One she knew he would dodge, but her knee was already rising to meet him in its place. She felt bone meet bone with a jarring thud and saw a canine jaw snap shut and blood fly in slow motion. Wild yellow eyes rolled back as he reeled with the impact. No time to savor the victory, it wouldn’t slow him long. And Annie was already ducking the incoming rake of claws from the one behind her and aiming a vicious donkey kick at his knees. He went down, the lights flickered, the panorama of figures changed again and this time Annie wasn’t fast enough. The first creature’s arms snapped around her like a vice, each one about the width of her torso, hard muscle softened by thick dark fur. She felt his breath on her throat and knew the teeth that followed them would soon find her throat and she’d be done for. A shiver ran down her spine. She jabbed upward, counting on catching him in the eye, and heard him yelp, grip loosening enough for her to twist away. She turned on her heel, already raising her leg for another kick, only to realize she’d fucked up as the heavy paw, big as a brown bear’s, collided with her head. She must not have got him in the eye after all. She staggered, stunned, and he was on her again before she could recover. 

She tried to make a break for it, to get some space between them until she could see straight again, only to feel a fist close around her ponytail and yank her back. She shouted, more surprise than pain, and felt her back collide with the broad, hard plane of his chest. She struggled, trying to get away again, and he caught her by the leg, sweeping her feet out from underneath her and driving her towards the ground. She hit hard and felt the air leave her lungs. She wheezed, still struggling, but she knew it was over when she felt the weight of him pressing her down into the mat. She reached out to slap the floor twice and felt the weight lessen at once.

“Son of a bitch!”

The second wolf, the one she’d taken out at the knees, was lying on the mat holding the leg she’d kicked.

“Walk it off, Tycho,” the wolf still holding her down growled, his nose buried in her hair.

“Eat a dick Samos,” Tycho snapped and rolled onto his side, still muttering curses.

“Sorry, Tycho,” Annie called from underneath Samos. “I always hit too hard when I think I’m about to lose.”

“It’ll heal in a minute, he’s just being a baby,” Samos said dismissively, his claws digging into her hips. “Sour cause he lost.”

“I’m pretty sure I’m the one that lost,” Annie pointed out, and gasped as his claws pressed harder, pulling her backside up against his hips.

“Oh I know,” Samos chuckled, wet tongue rasping against the back of her neck. “But I won.”

“Two on one isn’t exactly a fair fight,” Tycho pointed out, reaching up to steady the swinging overhead light, illuminating the weights and ellipticals of the humble basement gym. “Even when it isn’t two werewolves against one human.”

Tycho was starting to calm down from the fight, looking a little more human every minute, but his eyes were still bright gold with animal desire. Samos, on the other hand, was still fully wolfed out. He put a heavy paw on her neck, pushing her head down as he pulled her hips up. Annie’s breath caught as he shoved her shirt up around her shoulders to expose her back, claws dragging over her ribs and leaving hot red welts in their wake. Tycho, his knee healed by now, paced as he watched them.

“If I thought I’d win,” Annie groaned as Samos dragged his tongue up the length of her spine and settled his teeth near her throat, the sharp points pressing insistently against her pulse, “I wouldn’t have wanted to fight.”

Samos growled in approval, grinding roughly against her, and Annie pressed back against him, biting her lip in anticipation.

“You really should be more careful,” Tycho said, creeping closer. “This close to the full moon, it’s so hard to control ourselves. You could get really hurt.”

“That’s what I’m hoping for,” Annie said with a dark laugh, cut off as Samos’s teeth pressed just a little tighter. “I’ve been waiting all month for this. You both hold back too much the rest of the time.”

“Can’t help it,” Samos muttered, licking the marks his teeth had left.

“Yeah,” Tycho replied, slipping close enough that she could smell him. “Not our fault that our alpha is a fragile human. What would we do if we broke you?”

Samos’s warm weight left her all at once as he leaned up to snarl at Tycho, warning the other wolf off, his claws gripping her possessively.

“Please,” Annie said, breathless with rapidly growing desire. “Break me.”

Samos didn’t need any further encouragement, already nearly mindless between arousal, aggression, and the rising full moon awakening his more primal half. He growled at Tycho one last time, hips rocking against Annie’s backside, working his hot, half hard cock out of its sheath against the barrier of her work out pants. He stared the other wolf down as he ground against her, marking her with his scent. She was the alpha, the breeding female, and Samos didn’t have any real power over Tycho, except what he won in their little mating contests, which Tycho won as often as he lost. But damn did Samos like to rub it in when he did win. Tycho tended to be more interested in getting inside Annie as fast as he could, less into getting off on the dominance.

Annie gasped as she heard a tearing sound, Samos ripping her pants away from her backside impatiently. She considered saying something, these were her favorite work out pants, but as he shoved his snout between her thighs, rough tongue soaking the thin barrier of her cotton underwear, she decided she’d make him buy her another pair later. She moaned encouragement, arching her back higher. She was already wet from the fight, and every scrape of Samos’s claws just excited her more. Samos wasted no time with teasing, shoving the crotch of her underwear aside so that he could get his tongue inside her, long and hot and relentless as he lapped up the slick of her eagerness for him. Annie moaned, squirming restlessly as he teased her, knowing she wouldn’t take long if he kept up like this. She was already aching, muttering curses into the mat. She heard Tycho whine, and she could see the red tip of his shaft peeking through his fur, getting hard just from watching her with Samos.

Her nails dug into the mat, heart beating faster as she felt orgasm approaching. Suddenly, just as she was about to finish, Samos pulled away. She groaned in disappointment, wriggling her hips in hopes of enticing him back. Instead, she felt a hard smack to her ass that made her yelp.

“You may be alpha,” Samos said. “But tonight you come when I say so.”

She felt him, fully unsheathed now and burning like a brand, sliding against her lips, teasing her. His head, wider than a silver dollar and already dripping copiously, pressed against her entrance but didn’t go in, teasing her. She admired his self-control this close to the full moon even as she wished he would lose it. The massive wolf held her hips steady, spreading her lips slowly with the tip of his cock. He seemed to be waiting for something and Annie groaned in frustration.

“Please,” she begged, shameless. “Fuck me already.”

“As my alpha commands,” Samos said with a low, growling laugh, and slammed into her all at once, making her shout. He gave her no time to adjust to the sudden fullness, hips moving like a piston, fucking her like a dog in heat. Annie couldn’t help the litany of curses that followed as his rough thrusts drove her into the floor and made her see stars, every impact sending lightning up her spine. His paws moved from her hips to her shoulders, holding her down as he hammered her. Annie could barely think, just hanging on to the floor to try and stabilize her self as every thrust practically carried her legs off the ground.

Suddenly, she felt his hands in her hair again, wrapping her ponytail around his hand like reigns. He yanked, dragging her back against him. She yelped in pain and he snarled, an animal sound of approval, pulling her back again with every thrust. The sting of pain put an edge on the pleasure that Annie loved. She rocked into his motions, crying out as the heat from her scalp and from the cock filling her up rushed through her, overwhelming her senses. She came, tightening around him, but Samos just kept going.

“Who the fuck said you could come yet?” he growled, dropping her hair to grab her by the arms, using the leverage to pull her back into his thrusts, hitting even harder. She looked down under herself, dazed, watching his fat red cock slam into her, fluid already gushing out around him. Werewolves, like their canine relatives, leaked almost continuously until they came. “Tycho, get over here.”

Annie looked up in surprise and Tycho looked equally shocked that Samos would let his power trip go this soon.

“If she gets to come early so do you,” Samos said, pulling her head back for Tycho, who was practically salivating with approval. Annie’s heart leaped with excitement. Having them both at the same time was her favorite thing and it happened so rarely. Tycho took her head and guided it to his half hard cock, but avoided her mouth, for now, grinding against her face instead, doing a little scent marking of his own. He was already starting to look more wolf than man again, humping her face as his cock, a little thicker than Samos’s, grew before her eyes.

“Fuck, you’re so perfect for this,” he said, rubbing himself against her lips. “Your mouth was made for this.”

“Do you want to fuck my throat or do you want to talk about it?” Annie teased. Tycho laughed and slid into her mouth. She wrapped her lips around him eagerly, loving the sound of his moans, taking a deep breath and relaxing as she felt the head of his cock slide into her throat, her lips against the swell of his knot. He didn’t give her time to do more, his instincts taking over as he began moving his hips in time with Samos’s thrusts, his knot bouncing against her lips, pushing her back into Samos as he slammed deeper and harder into her than before, waking new lust in her as the taste of werewolf flooded her mouth. Tycho knew better than to hold back, pulling her hair out of her ponytail so that he could bury his claws in it and use it to hold her in place. Annie had practice at this, but still she could barely breathe past the thick shaft in her throat. She moaned as she felt the lightheadedness set in. This was one of her favorite things. Both members of her little pack knew how much she got off to danger. And while there was plenty of thrill in getting taken roughly by a pair of werewolves twice her size, she knew they would never really hurt her. But the thought of them losing control and fucking her unconscious? That was in the realm of possibility and it kept her shaking with desire even as Tycho’s precum and her saliva dripped down her chin and her shoulder burned from Samos’s grip on her wrists, pulling her back to impale her on his cock again and again.

She could feel his knot against her entrance with every thrust now, grinding against her. She knew he wouldn’t stop until it was inside her, the better to breed her. She might have been on the pill right now (until they all decided they were ready to grow the pack) but that wouldn’t stop him from trying his hardest, especially when he was this lost in the wolf half of his mind, baying and snarling as he ground against her trying to work his knot in. She pushed back against him, trying to help, and felt Tycho throwing his weight in as well, practically crushing her between the two massive wolves. She whimpered, feeling the stinging stretch of herself spreading around the knot until finally it popped in. The sting became a steady burn that had her cumming again, moaning around Tycho’s cock as she tried to tighten around the massive knot, too stretched out to do more than flutter weakly.

Samos leaned into her, the fur of his belly hot against her back, every shift of the knot inside sending off another wave of pleasure to her scrambled brain. He put his arms around her and lifted her, pulling her back into his lap. Tycho slid out of her throat and the other werewolf whined with frustration at the loss, but Annie was too preoccupied to worry about him. Samos had her leaning back against his chest, her thighs gripped in his massive claws and spread wide so that he could admire the sight of her stretched around his knot. Annie could barely see straight she was so drunk on pleasure. Tycho was staring at her spread around Samos’s knot, practically drooling with lust. Samos seemed too out of it to even recognize the other wolf was there as he began moving, fucking Annie on his knot. She whispered fervent curses every time she felt the knot pulling against her entrance, only to slam back into her, deep and heavy and rubbing every sensitive spot within her raw.

Tycho, without a word, moved between their legs to lick at the place they were joined, stroking his own dripping need as his broad, flat tongue ran over the exposed part of Samos’s knot and up to Annie’s clit, all but worshiping them with his mouth as they moved together.

She felt Samos’s tongue against her throat again, lapping his way up to her chin, and turned her head for a moment to kiss him. Or the best, sloppy approximation of a kiss she could manage while she was blissed out of her mind and he had a snout. His tongue curled within her mouth, tasting Tycho’s pre-cum where it still lingered on her lips. And then his mouth returned to her throat and her breath caught as she felt his teeth. She tightened around him, finding a third orgasm as his teeth sank into her shoulder, hot blood running over hotter skin, the flash of pain dizzying to her already burnt out nerves. She felt him swell within her, thrusting as deeply as he could even as his teeth sank in, and the flush of heat as he pumped her full of his cum. She could feel his growl as his cock throbbed within her, reverberating through his teeth and into her skin. Her head spun and she moaned helplessly.

Samos held her tightly until he was finished, stuffed to the brim with his cum, held in by the massive knot. Then he turned her in his lap to face him, his knot still inside and her legs settling around his hips. He licked the wound on her shoulder apologetically, but she couldn’t have held it against him if she tried. The scars she already had there was proof of how much she loved being claimed by him.

Tycho, behind her, nuzzled her hair affectionately, his hands on her hips. She could feel the heat of his cock, unfinished and dripping, pressed against her back. Annie couldn’t let either of her boys go without. Shifting just slightly, shivering as Samos’s knot moved in her, she leaned forward and reached back to spread her cheeks for him.

“Go ahead,” she said. “I knew you wouldn’t be able to wait, so I got ready before sparring.”

“And that’s why you’re alpha,” Tycho said, adoring.

“Lube,” Samos growled, still licking Annie’s shoulder.

“There’s some with my stuff,” Annie told him, and Tycho scrambled to his feet, walking awkwardly with his dick hanging out as he hurried to where Annie had left her jacket and her bag at the side of the room, digging through it quickly for the bottle of lubricant. He rushed back and Annie shivered as she felt the cool touch of the liquid sliding down her backside. She reached back to work it in herself. Fingering was a bit difficult with a werewolf’s claws. She liked it rough but she didn’t feel like being shredded. She pressed her lips together and groaned as she pressed her slick fingers into her own hole. She could feel Samos’s knot through her own walls. She’d taken them both at the same time before, but not while knotted. Part of her worried she’d break, but at the same time she was heating up again just thinking about it.

When she pulled her hand away, Tycho took her ass in one hand and guided himself to her entrance with the other. Annie buried her face in Samos’s shoulder, concentrating on her breathing as she felt the burning tip of Tycho’s cock pressing against her. He sank into her slowly, not rushing, for which she was grateful. She needed this slow burn after the frantic breeding with Samos. He seemed to slide into her forever, slowly spreading her open, until she could feel the weight of him in her stomach, heavy and full and deliciously satisfying.

“Holy shit,” Tycho groaned, snout pressed to her throat on the opposite side from Samos. “I can feel your knot inside her.”

He rocked his hips, grinding against Samos’s knot, and Annie felt Samos twitch within her, his grip on her tightening.

“Stop that,” Samos hissed, flustered. “It’s sensitive, damn it.”

“Oh is it?” Annie grinned and Samos looked like he regretted his whole life.

Tycho took that as his cue to keep going, thrusting shallowly into Annie, concentrating on rubbing against Samos, who was soon whining curses and squirming pitifully, unable to escape the torture to his overstimulated knot. Annie was enjoying seeing the normally stoic Samos in such a rare condition, but it was hard to focus when she could feel both of them moving against one another inside her, rubbing against every place inside her. She could tell Tycho was swiftly losing focus too, panting and growling into her shoulder as he began thrusting faster, pushing deeper. Even Samos, worked up by the teasing even though it was too soon for him, was rocking up into her, pulling his knot against her entrance.

Tycho slid a hand around her and into the wrecked remains of her work out pants to rub circles over her clit as he bottomed out in her, the stretch and fullness making Annie shiver with pleasure even before he began rubbing her. She’d already come so many times, but she couldn’t help moving her hips, riding Samos’s knot and Tycho’s cock at the same time. Tycho rested his head on her shoulder, jaws open and salivating as he fucked her. She tucked her own head under Samos’s chin, hiding her face in the thick ruff of fur around his neck.

Samos’s knot had been slowly going down and she gasped as she felt it pop out and then back in with his thrusts, the copious amounts of cum he’d left in her running out around it. The size was still considerable despite the slight decreases and feeling that stretch over and over was almost more than she could take. Her hands tightened in Samos’s fur, her curses muffled by it, and Tycho moved his hand faster over her clit, thrusting harder, his own knot pressing against her entrance. Samos, apparently realizing he’d found a way to get back at her for the teasing, took her hips to push her down against him, pushing his knot in again, before lifting her up to pull it out, fucking her on it until she was practically screaming into his fur. Tycho whined as she tightened around him, unable to help it with how Samos was teasing her, and she felt him throb inside her.

“Come on,” she begged, feeling like she was losing her mind. “Do it, fill me up Tycho.”

Samos slammed his knot into her again and Tycho buried himself in her as deeply as he could. She felt his cock flex within her and then the pooling heat of his cum. His fingers on her brought her to her own finish a moment later, tensing and tightening around the two thick wolf cocks still inside her.

Tycho wrapped his arms around her and lay his head on her back and she lay against Samos’s chest, catching her breath. Samos leaned back on one hand, the other stroking her hair. After a long few minutes of rest, Tycho slowly pulled out of her, leaving a trail of cum behind. Samos’s knot was almost completely down by now and he lifted Annie out of his lap to lay her out on the mat. She was all too content to flop boneless there, exhausted and thoroughly fucked out.

“I love it when she looks like that,” Samos said with a sigh. Tycho just grinned and slipped between her thighs to begin cleaning her with her tongue.

“Better get you ready for round two,” he said with a grin when she looked down at him, dazed. “I’m going to win this time.”


End file.
